Part of that world
by eae
Summary: Hayley and Vanessa are two Harry Potter fans. One day, they get their deepest wish fulfilled, and finds themselves at Hogwarts. There is just one problem, there is a time limit, but it can be removed... SS/OC DM/OC and lots of other pairings. NEW CHAPTER!
1. Prologue

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. I do not make any money from this fanfiction._

_Language alert! English is not my maternal language (I´m Swedish) So there might be some messed up grammar._

_Rating alert! This is an M rated fanfiction. There is a reason for the rating._

_If you just slipped in by accident, and feel that the rating might be a little high: Do not read this fic._

_If you are looking for smut: There will be smutty chapters, but not yet for a while._

_Plot alert! This plot might sound a little fairy taleish at the beginning, but in chapter two it will get more fanfictionish. Just have patience._

_

* * *

_

**Prologue**

It all started one dark evening at the end of September, at a beach by a lake where two friends sat hidden together under a blanket.

They had been there for a while, and were supposed to leave earlier, but they just couldn't manage to.

The food was long ago eaten, and they were starting to run out of both wine and cigarettes, but they just had to stay a little longer.

At this moment, they whispered secrets to each other, secrets they only dared to whisper when no one else was there to hear. The mood was light, but trustful.

"What is your biggest fear?" one of them asked. She was pale, with black, straight, short hair and a tiny smile in her eyes. Her name was Vanessa.

The other one of the friends gave her a thoughtful glance. She had a softer look than Vanessa, with pouting cherry lips, and dark brown hair, that curled its way down her back.

She was called Hayley, and she seemed to finally have an answer to the question.

"My biggest fear is what will happen when it ends", she said.

"When Harry Potter ends?" Vanessa asked.

"Yes."

"When we have seen the final movie, and there will be no more releases. My biggest fear is a life without Harry Potter," Hayley whispered, and Vanessa was nodding in agreement.

"What if we could enter that world for a day, what would you do?" She asked.

Hayley started laughing.

"Hitting on Snape of course", she said smiling.

"Yeah, why do I even bother to ask? You are like the most obsessed fangirl ever", Vanessa sighed.

Hayley just smiled, and they both sank into their own personal fantasies for a while.

"Look! A falling star!" Vanessa suddenly shouted.

"You´re right, that means we both have a whish", Hayley whispered.

With a smile they closed their eyes, braided their hands together and concentrated.

Without warning, there was an explosion of light, and they were both tossed backwards, screaming.

"Oh, bloody Merlin, I never get this right…"

A voice was heard. Slowly they opened their eyes.

An unfamiliar woman was standing right in front of them, she was only wearing a short, blue dress, and her blond hair was flying in the wind. Vanessa was the first to speak.

"Who the HELL are you?" She shrieked.

"Your personal MAL fairy at your service. But you may call me Adenydd."

"MAL?"

"FAIRY?"

The confusion was written all over the friends faces, but Adenydd mostly seemed impatient.

"Yes, I am a Magical Assistance Licensed fairy", she said quickly.

"Ehm, yeah right, what are you on?" Hayley asked skeptically.

"I clearly see that you two are clear cases of unbelievers, but fortunately enough, I am licensed to prove to you that I am telling the truth. Look at that stone over there."

They just had time to spot the stone before it suddenly turned into a frog that hurried to jump into the bushes.

Both Hayley and Vanessa were speechless.

"This is some kind of joke. I don't know how, but it has to be", Vanessa mumbled.

"But what if it isn't? What are the fairy doing here, and why us?" Hayley asked.

"I am here to fulfill your wish of course!" Adenydd said, while watching her nails in a bored way.

"Oh no, come on, that only happens in fairy tales, like Cinderella…" Vanessa looked skeptical.

Adenydd suddenly raised her head and looked at them.

"Oh my, do you seriously think Cinderella is a fairy tale?" She giggled.

"Eh… Yeah…"

"Well, it was quite a dramatic event. Carelessness that made the common world hear about it. Poor Gwendolyn got charged by the whole International Fairy Assistance Department."

"But why us?" Hayley insisted.

"Oh, Fairy Assistance Law. You know, two soul mates wishing for the exact same thing, at the exact same time, holding each others hands, when a star falls. Not a very common incident, as you may understand. So, your wish is to be part of the Harry Potter world?" Adenydd finished.

Vanessa still didn't seem to be convinced, but Hayley suddenly lit up.

"Can it be done?" She asked.

"Of course it can be. It will be a bit difficult, since we have to move you to a different dimension, but it is possible."

"But, is it really that simple?" Vanessa asked.

"Well, no…" Adenydd said and snapped her fingers, and suddenly a gigantic book appeared in front of them. Adenydd started to turn the pages fast.

"Ah, there it is! Paragraph 234. "In case of drastic changes in the experienced reality, and/or assistance missions grade 5 or higher, there must be a limit placed in a future time space of less than two months. The MAL Fairy may set a code if which is spoken the limit is removed. Said code must be spoken by an uninvolved, independent person, and the objects of assistance may not inform any person of the code, in which case, the code looses its effect.""

Hayley and Vanessa gave each other a glance.

"And what will the limit be?" They asked.

"Well, I am feeling very generous tonight, so I will definitely give you more time than a couple of hours, but dear Gwendolyn does have very serious PMS issues. What about that someone must honestly tell you they love you before the seventh hour of the seventh day of the seventh week?"

"Sounds fine", Hayley said smiling.

"What will happen if no one does?" The always suspicious Vanessa asked.

"Then, you will forever return to this dimension again", Adenydd said.

Vanessa had suddenly started to giggle.

"This is the weirdest joke I have ever been exposed to. I have to say, you really managed to make the frog and the book look real…" she said.

"But what if it is real?" Hayley asked.

"You know, I am really in a hurry; I have a date with a really hot faun in like five minutes, so if you would please lay down on the ground and try to sleep…"

Adenydd pointed at the rock beneath their feet.

Vanessa giggled like crazy.

"You know, I almost fell for it for a moment", she said.

"Nessie, lets just play along for now?" Hayley begged.

"Sure", Vanessa said smiling, and they both lay down, side by side.

"Well, goodbye then", Adenydd said.

A huge tiredness suddenly swept them away, and before they even had time to wonder why, they were both sleeping.

* * *


	2. Waking up

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. I do not make any money from this fanfiction._

_Language alert! English is not my maternal language (I´m Swedish) So there might be some messed up grammar._

_Rating alert! This is an M rated fanfiction. There is a reason for the rating._

_If you just slipped in by accident, and feel that the rating might be a little high: Do not read this fic._

_If you are looking for smut: There will be smutty chapters, but not yet for a while._

* * *

"Wake up!"

Hayley felt someone shake her.

"No mom, just a little bit longer", she mumbled before she turned away from the noise and tried to sink back to sleep.

"But we are late for Transfigurations class!" The voice shrieked.

Something was strange. She didn't recognize the voice, nor the scent that surrounded her, and she definitely knew that Transfiguration wasn't taught at her school. She opened her eyes, but closed them again immediately.

She wasn't at home.

There was a green drape surrounding her bed, and a stone wall behind it. She knew she wasn't dreaming, so what was this?

She opened her eyes again, and found an unfamiliar face star down at her.

"Where the hell am I and who are you?" She asked.

The girl rolled her eyes.

"How hard were you sleeping? This is Hogwarts, Slytherin, our dorm, and I am Pansy Parkinson, your friend who you have known for more than five years. Now get up!"

Maybe this was a dream after all, because this was just too surreal.

"Hayley?"

This voice was at least familiar.

"Vanessa!" Hayley shrieked, before turning her head.

Vanessa sat in the bed next to her, and looked just as confused. The girl who might be the actual Pansy Parkinson marched out of the dorm, leaving them to themselves.

"Well, at least we ended up in the right house," Vanessa said smiling.

"What are you talking about?" Hayley asked. This was a really strange dream.

"Don't you remember? The falling star? The fairy?" Vanessa said silently.

The memory hit Hayley as a lightning strike, but that couldn't be, could it?

"Are you saying that our wish has come true and we are actually at Hogwarts?" Hayley asked skeptically.

"Either that or we are dreaming, but what difference does that make? We are obviously, in some weird way, at Hogwarts, and let´s just make the best out of it!" Vanessa said before jumping out of bed.

Hayley had to agree. This was at least the best dream she ever had.

XoX

A moment later, they had entered the Slytherin common room, where Pansy obviously was waiting for them, along with another blond girl.

"That was about time!" She sighed.

Vanessa gave Hayley a glance. They might as well play along.

"Pansy…" Hayley said carefully while thinking of something to say.

"What?" Pansy turned to her.

"Eh… When is the next potions class?"

That was the first thing that came up, but as soon as she had spoken the words, she realized what it meant. So did Vanessa and she gave the now blushing Hayley an amused glance.

"First class after lunch, but I am personally not looking forward to it. Snape has been a real pain in the ass lately," Pansy sighed.

Hayley started to giggle. Vanessa gave her foot a discrete stamp just as they entered the corridor outside the common room.

"Yeah, I mean, he used to be totally ok, but now he´s just…" The blond girl sighed without finishing the sentence.

Vanessa dragged Hayley a little bit behind, and whispered;

"There is something that is not right here…"

"What do you mean?" Hayley asked, still smiling.

"Well, if I am right, we would be in the sixth year by now, and in line with the sixth book, and in that one, Snape is DADA teacher…" Vanessa hissed.

"Shit, you´re right", Hayley said after realizing it.

"We will dig deeper in this later, but for now I think we better concentrate on remembering the way trough the castle", Vanessa said.

Hayley agreed, and for a while, they both walked silently, just looking with big eyes at the surroundings as they walked higher and higher up in the castle.

Vanessa was busy admiring the moving paintings, when Hayley suddenly shrieked.

"Oh my gods!"

Vanessa didn't had time to react before Pansy shouted;

"Hello Draco!"

The blond, pale boy standing in front of them was as taken right out of their fantasies. For one second, both of them were speechless.

"Hello girls", Draco said with a smile.

Hayley felt Vanessa's hand clenching to her wrist, and she heard her mumble;

"OhmygodsohmygodsitisactualDracofreakinMalfoy!"

Hayley had to drag Vanessa into the classroom, because she seemed to have lost all control of herself. She gained some of it when they were seated, and Draco was out of sight again.

"Oh, you just wait until after lunch!" She hissed.

"Don't remind me, my stomach is already making serious efforts to escape trough my mouth", Hayley whispered.

Vanessa had to hide her laughter, because now, McGonagall entered the classroom.

"Oh my, she looks just like in canon!" Vanessa said.

"This IS canon, stupid!" Hayley hissed.

They soon discovered that they had to concentrate very hard to keep up with the others. A moment of panic appeared when they were asked to pull out their wands, but fortunately enough, they found one each in a pocket in their robes.

Though they had never heard of most of the subjects spoken of, they both managed to do surprisingly well, and by the end of the lesson they were really satisfied with themselves.

XoX

Next class was History of Magic. Both Vanessa and Hayley were paying more attention to the teacher himself than the actual subject. He was after all the first ghost they had ever seen.

XoX

Next was Charms. Even at that class, they had to focus like mad to make the spells work, but just as in Transfiguration, they managed surprisingly well.

XoX

After that, they had lunch in the great hall.

Hayley and Vanessa were all the time giving each other small pushes when they saw someone they recognized, in the same time as they were stuffing themselves with the Hogwarts food, which was amazing.

Vanessa was just telling Hayley about her plans to have some houselves cook their usual school lunches, when the biggest push for a long time came from Hayley.

"Scarface at the door," she whispered.

Vanessa turned around, and almost immediately spotted the black haired boy who entered the hall with two friends who looked suspiciously much like Ron and Hermione.

"That is kinda epic," she said slowly.

"I know! Not that I like Harry Potter, but the whole series is named after him", Hayley said.

"Indeed", Vanessa whispered as an answer.

"We have to go and say hello to him!" Hayley said.

"No we don't. As a matter of fact, we better not. We´re Slytherins, that means he hates us!"

"Oh, I didn't think of that."

XoX

The rest of the lunch was spent in silence, and as the time was getting near the point of their next class, Hayley seemed more and more tense. She wasn't eating anymore; she was just moving the food around at the plate, chewing nervously at her lip. When Pansy cracked a joke, she laughed so high that everybody started to stare.

"Okay everybody, let´s get to class…" Pansy said and started to walk away.

Hayley froze.

"Hayley, come on!" Vanessa hissed.

"I can´t! I think my legs have stopped to function!" Hayley squeaked.

Vanessa sighed, and simply lifted Hayley from the table and started dragging her towards the dungeons, while mumbling;

"Fangirls…"

* * *

_A/N: Well, that was the end of Chapter one:)__ I hope you enjoyed it._

_Reviews are appreciated:)_


	3. Potions

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. I do not make any money from this fanfiction._

_Language alert! English is not my maternal language (I´m Swedish) So there might be some messed up grammar._

_Rating alert! This is an M rated fanfiction. There is a reason for the rating._

_If you just slipped in by accident, and feel that the rating might be a little high: Do not read this fic._

_If you are looking for smut: There will be smutty chapters, but not yet for a while._

_¤*¤*¤_

_Thanks for the reviews:) It is really motivating, and makes me wanna produce chapters faster:)_

_I have also decided to name the chapters._

_Kinda short chapter this time, but there will be more:)_

* * *

Hayley was only barely able to breath.

She sat besides Vanessa in the Potions classroom, waiting for the class to begin.

She was desperately trying to think of something else, she had tried to draw something on the parchment in front of her, bur her fingers were trembling way too much.

"Relax Hayley, or you are gonna have a heart attack", Vanessa whispered.

Hayley closed her eyes and she could hear the pulse thundering inside her head. She inhaled deeply, trying to forcefully relax herself, but then the door flung open.

"Open your books. Page 18. And I will be very disappointed if I don't find a complete collection of essays on my desk," a cold voice spoke.

Suddenly he was standing right in front of them. Dark, cold and simply so much more than they could ever imagine.

Vanessa turned her head to look at Hayley. She was pale as a sheet, trembling as an earthquake and one could almost hear her pulse.

"Hayley, breathe!" Vanessa whispered.

"Quiet, Miss Taylor!" Snape hissed without turning around.

Hayley still didn't move, and she kept frozen until they were asked to start brewing.

Luckily enough, they were asked to work in couples, so Vanessa could discretely wake Hayley up from her mental shot down, and make her work.

¤*¤*¤

The class was almost over, and Hayley was still in the mental state of a robot.

"Hay, do something!" Vanessa whispered.

"Huh…"

"Come on! This is the opportunity you have always dreamed of, so stop acting like a zombie on love potion and start doing… something!" Vanessa hissed quietly.

"What?" Was the answer.

"Well, you still want to shag him right?" Vanessa asked.

"Duh yeah!" Hayley said with a suddenly appearing smile.

"So, let him know. Show a little cleavage woman!" Vanessa mumbled.

Hayley finally nodded, and let one of the buttons of her shirt slid open. Vanessa gave her an encouraging smile.

However, the professor didn't seem to notice, even though Hayley made sure that her décolletage was extra eye catching whenever he turned to look at her.

Before they knew it, they heard his voice again.

"Class is over. Those of you who have produced something worth putting in a bottle may leave it on my desk."

Vanessa started cleaning their working space just as she discovered that Hayley had returned to her coma state.

"Hay!" She hissed. Hayley was suddenly brought back to reality.

"I´m sorry, it´s just his voice…" she sighed smiling.

It didn't take long for them to finish, but almost everybody had left when they were done. They started walking towards the door.

"Miss Miller…" The voice spoke. Hayley froze.

"Hay, he´s talking to you!" Vanessa whispered. Hayley turned around.

"Yes, professor?" She said with a sweet smile.

"Five points from Slytherin for inappropriate clothing. Now disappear!" He hissed.

Vanessa grabbed Hayley´s hand and dragged her out of the room.

¤*¤*¤

Their first day at Hogwarts was almost over.

Vanessa and Hayley sat in one of their beds, eating of the food they successfully had brought from the kitchen earlier.

"But what if it is a dream, and we will wake up in the normal world tomorrow…" Hayley said.

"Does this really feel like a dream?" Vanessa asked.

"No, it doesn't. Everything feels so real", Hayley sighed.

"Even Snape?" Vanessa said with a smile.

"Oh my…" Hayley smiled.

"Hey, you just have to make him want you, we need a plan!" Vanessa said.

"Yeah, but I don't think that it is easy as it is in some fan fictions…" Hayley mumbled.

"Maybe not, but there might be some useful methods", Vanessa said while trying to remember.

"Oh, I wish we had a computer!" Hayley said. Vanessa started to laugh.

The door opened with a loud bang, and Pansy stepped inside.

"What are you two talking about?" She asked while placing herself in the bed. Hayley and Vanessa gave each other a glance.

"Oh, boys you know…" Vanessa said.

"Boys! Oh my, that is a very interesting subject indeed! Which boy are we talking about?" Pansy said happily.

"Eh, one Hayley met this summer, but he turned out to be really hard to get", Vanessa said, and Hayley smiled.

"So you are not gonna go for Draco then?" Pansy asked.

"Draco?" Hayley asked surprised.

"Yes, Draco. You must have noticed, he has the biggest crush on you, I am convinced!" Pansy said.

"But… I don't know about him… With the things that has happened down here…" Hayley tried. Maybe she could figure out something about their earlier life at Hogwarts, and SOMETHING must have happened.

"You mean that you got drunk and lost your virginity to Blaise?" Pansy asked laughing.

"Eh… Yeah…" Hayley said while trying to cover her surprised look.

"Well, Draco doesn't care. This is Slytherin you know", Pansy said before rising from the bed and starting searching under her bed for her pajama pants.

Vanessa turned to Hayley.

"So, Blaise right? Was he good?" She asked laughing.

"Oh shut up…"

* * *

_A/N: Hope you enjoyed this chapter:)_

_Reviews are still motivating:)_


End file.
